


关卡1

by xiaolongbaoguantangbao



Category: virtual youtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolongbaoguantangbao/pseuds/xiaolongbaoguantangbao
Kudos: 11





	关卡1

这是一个空旷的房间，墙壁洁白，里面唯一的东西就是置于正中心的机械仓。  
这个仓体的形状颇像一个切开一半的鸡蛋，倾斜着被摆在这里。仓内两边是复杂的器械口和按键，中间是看起来就极为贴合人体曲线的座椅一般的凹陷。  
“请繁育者以裸体状态进入仓体。”  
叶皱着眉，以往温柔可爱的面容一片冷漠 。他在电子音重复第三次之前，抬手一件件脱下了身上的衣服。  
叶全裸着走过去在机械仓上坐下，面色平静，看不出情绪。但略带不安的眼神出卖了他内心的紧张。  
突然，座椅的把手上伸出的机械环扣，将叶的双手紧紧铐住。而后，形状漂亮纤细的脚踝也是一样待遇。  
座椅的下方与仓体分离，缓缓抬起，连带着被绑住的双腿一起呈M型打开。  
叶的脸开始泛红，紧张与羞耻使他咬住了嘴唇，睫毛微微颤抖。  
随着机械移动的声音，叶的眼前突然一黑，吓了他一跳。半包头盔一样的机械从椅背后升出来，罩住了他鼻子以上的位置。  
一旁的机械臂按照程序伸出的针头，推掉针管内的空气。然后对准叶的后颈扎了下去。  
叶感到脖子处一阵疼痛，紧接着是药剂被推入的感觉。  
叶分辨出药剂中混合了魔法材料，天使的肉体抗性都没能起到什么作用。药效蔓延的很快，叶开始感到身体变热，意识逐渐迷离。  
在叶看不到的地方，更多得装置开始运转。罩在头上的机器开始在魔导科技的帮助下对他的大脑扫描探究，试图摸清天使的内部结构。  
座椅两侧伸出了细细的机械臂，顶端是内含一圈圈橡胶触手，类似于小型吸奶器的装置。机械臂伸到叶的胸前，内置的润滑液顺着前段滴下，把叶的胸前弄得湿滑一片。乳首在冰冷润滑液的刺激下挺立起来，然后被无情地罩进了装置内。  
橡胶凸起分泌出润滑液，包裹着乳晕以及一部分胸肉摩擦转动，激烈的快感从胸口蔓延到全身。机械又固定的运转方式带给了叶一种别样的恐惧。沟通或是求饶是无效的，不管自己被弄成什么样机器都不会停下来。  
注入的药效愈发明显，叶的乳头变得超出常理的敏感。吸奶器的吸力让叶感到痛感的同时，更有带来仿佛自己也会产奶的错觉。  
他的后穴也被就着润滑液慢慢插入了扩张器。如果这时有其他人在场，就能从看到他艳红穴口被逐渐扩开的过程。肠肉贴着扩张器的金属边颤抖，被带入的润滑液在肠道中捂热，粘稠得像已经被射入了精液。  
一根顶是扁状橡胶头的细棒探入了叶的体内，橡胶头的下面还带有一个个细小的凸起。细棒震动着被机械臂贴在了已经在药力作用下变得湿软敏感的肠道上。  
唔！叶被架起的腿开始随着细棒的移动不住颤抖，震动着的橡胶部分在体内游移，很快就找到了他前列腺的凸点。  
叶感到橡胶棒逐渐靠近那一点的战栗，他晃着腰想要躲开，但被拘束住的身体的微弱闪躲，除了增加自己的快感外什么都做不到。  
被按住前列腺的那一刻，叶的后穴一下子颤抖紧绷。收缩的动作却被扩张器制止了，他只能徒劳地发出一声啜泣般的呻吟，任凭橡胶头震动着在他的敏感点狠狠碾压。  
但一旁的显示仪上，代表叶精神力波动的光点依然是平稳的绿色。  
天使有着极为坚韧的意志力，战斗天使更是其中翘楚。就算在这样的刺激与药物下，被弄到喘息不止，阴茎流着水勃起，叶依旧保持着冷静与理智。  
他割裂着自己的精神与肉体，寻找着逃离的机会。  
可惜的是，这时头盔状的机器已经完成了扫描，针对天使的催眠法术已经构建出来。  
随着魔导纹路的亮起，叶开始感到一阵轻飘飘的迷茫。眼前的场景装变，冰冷的机械似乎转变为一个亲密抚摸着他的人影。  
叶清楚自己陷入了催眠中，他调集身体中所剩不多的神力，试图破解。  
但随着白发吸血鬼的形象完全展现，叶坚韧的精神力终于沦陷了。药物，催眠，对全身性感带发起进攻不知疲惫的机械，这些都让叶的精神屏障逼近极限。而爱人甜蜜的亲吻就是压倒一切的决定性因素。  
“葛叶...唔、啊！葛叶..”叶的全身泛起可爱的粉红色，在机械的玩弄下呼喊着爱人的名字。  
后穴的机械臂顺应法术构建的情景，将扩张器收起抽出，换上了粗大的假阴茎。  
橡胶质感的按摩棒带着一粒粒折磨人的凸起，震动着，抵在还未能完全合拢的穴口。  
已经变得充血熟透的穴肉完全没有抵抗，谄媚地吮吸着压进来的头部。按摩棒一点点开拓穴道，深深插入，一种填满的快感顺着尾椎触电般地传遍叶的全身。  
叶不由的张开嘴快速喘息，白皙的腰身在黑色机械仓里紧绷出漂亮的弧度。浅棕色的发丝被汗水打湿，贴在额头上，叶仰着头，在不存在的爱人的插入下露出可爱的媚态。  
按摩棒的前段准确地顶在之前发现的敏感点处，叶被被这一下激得浑身颤抖。胸口的机械伸出乳夹，配合着夹了上去。  
叶感到葛叶用手套弄他的性器，对爱人发出一声难耐的啜泣。他被机械臂套上飞机杯，阴茎在无机质的杯壁里渗出滑液。  
按摩棒扭动着在体内抽插，附在其上的凸起折磨着敏感的肠肉。叶在这种机械的进出中感到了窒息般绝望的快感。  
四肢都被这种快感带出麻痒，叶被机械强制打开的双腿试图夹紧，被拷住的双手十指用力，想要抓住点什么。  
“啊...啊！葛叶...葛叶，不行了！”  
乳头，阴茎，后穴，身体的每一处都被机械臂弄得湿漉漉的。叶的下唇带着自己咬出的血痕，合不拢的嘴角流下涎水。  
他感到一股热流冲上小腹，后穴在假阴茎的撞击下痉挛。叶伴随着脑中葛叶的热切亲吻高潮了。  
一股股射出的精液一部分滴在了他平坦的小腹上，叶喘着气，从高潮的余韵回过神来。  
机械仓已经停止运运转，房间内传来电子提示音。  
“关卡1时间已到，状态：合格。请繁育者尽快前往下一关。”


End file.
